For You I Will
by snowwinter486
Summary: Don/Sena A rematch between the two Dream-Teams led to many things, including death... and Sena finally gets the courage to do something brave. Character death/angst


Nyukisan10 brings you another oneshot for mainly Don/Sena (It's impossible to have one pairing when it comes to Sena, there is always other hints of pairing). I feel as though a cute couple like this should have more popularity. Also, without me actually noticing, the story seems like the song (just a little bit), 'For you I Will' (Confidence) by Teddy Geiger, really good song, go ahead and listen to it.

I'm dedicating this one to Hadaka.

This is part AU. I guess this is way later when Sena is visiting America with the rest of Dream-Team Japan. Most likely in the middle of their college years.

Disclaimer: Don't own Eyeshield 21.

Warning: Not too healthy of a language, character death, yaoi, gambling, angst ect. Ect. Ect…

* * *

"Yo," Sena jumped at the rough voice that whispered in his ear behind him. Sena turned around just in time to see a huge grin on Mr. Don's face.

"Don-san!" Sena exclaimed before bowing, "Good morning," he said.

"For the last time, we are no longer in Japan! We're equals, remember?" Don twitched and Sena blinked before apologizing again. Don sighed.

-

"_Now do you get it?" the man said and pulled out a picture of Don, "I'm gonna get rid of him, but… I don't have to if you do as I say." He said. _

_Sena looked at him in terror, he couldn't bring himself to say anything, even though the older man would never accept his feelings, he still wanted to protect him. To repay him for letting someone like him go to Notre Dame. He bit his lips, but nodded._

"_Good," the other man said, "First, you can't tell anyone or else he would die the second you tell. Seceond, no questions whatsoever," he said and Sena nodded. "Good… Good…" he said and then smirked before turning to Sena._

"_You have a choice," Sena blinked but nodded, "I'll give you three days to decide it, and we will meet here, same time…"_

-

'_I meet him again today,' _Sena thought and then smiled and laughed with Mr. Don, soon joined by Clifford and Patrick. _'I hope he doesn't hate me for this…'_ he thought then smiled again as they settled down for lunch.

"Sena, are you okay?" Clifford asked, and Sena shook his head and smiled at the pointy-nosed man.

"No, Clifford-san, I'm fine," Sena said and then paused, "Who's going to pay?" he asked. Then he blinked, "Ah! How rude of me, I guess I'll pay…" his sentenced drifted and Don snorted.

"As if, it's hard enough to pay for your rent and half of your food last time, I'll pay," Don said and then threw Sena and Panther a menu to share, "Order anything you want, I'll pay for it." He grinned and Sena and Panther gave him a grateful smile.

"Sena, what would you like?" Panther asked and Sena gasped at the menu. Sena knew that Panther had a lot of money now, due to playing in the NFL, and Panther knew that Sena was almost flat broke.

"I… I don't know…" he said, how long was it since he last got to eat whatever he wanted and not pay for it? It has been _years. _"I'll take…" the last time he ate a small burger (at least a small for Mr. Don, Clifford, and Panther) he got halfway before getting the feeling of if he ate another bite that he would throw-up. "A small hamburger," he said and Clifford smirked.

"Can you finish it this time, or do you need my help again?" he challenged and Sena blushed.

"I'll be fine this time," Sena pouted and Panther threw his arm around Sena and brought him close.

"Don't worry, this time, I'll help you!" he said with a wide grin and Sena pouted once more before resulting in a laugh.

They had a splendid time together, and the time flew. Before Sena realized it, he had 30 minutes to get to the meeting place. He stood up and apologized to the three for leaving and then thanked them for eating with someone like him, and then he apologized for making them pay and wasting their time.

"Thank you very much!" he said and ran as fast as he could to the meeting place.

"Sena got faster than the first time he came here," Don stated, "Isn't he faster than you, Patrick?" Patrick nodded.

"He didn't change at all since then he came," Clifford said before putting down his cards, "Black Jack, Don, you're paying." He smirked.

Panther just laughed nervously as he felt an aura rise up from the two and began to back away slowly.

* * *

Sena was panting when he got to the building. It was an abandoned building and this was the third time he would go in. The first time was with Don, then the previous encounter, and now. He walked in, hoping that some sort of confidence would come out.

"Wow, you came back," the man said, sounding surprised, "If you hadn't come, I would've just killed that Don-bastard," he said. He was tall like Sakuraba, and looked more muscular than Gaou. Sena shivered at the thought. "Now then, back to our reason for the meeting. What's your answer?"

Sena gulped remembering the question. What was to say? His phone vibrated, but he ignored it, he wasn't going to let anything distract him from this question.

"Let me repeat the question," he said, "For the sake of _Mr. _Don," he said, mocking Sena and everyone else that called Don that, "Would you give up your life?" He was standing in front of a window, the sun shining through the window, allowing Sena to see only a silhouette.

"Yeah," Sena said quietly, trembling only slightly. "I will."

Sena saw the man's face twist into an evil grin, even if Sena saw a little bit, it sent shivers down his spine, he knew that something was going to happen really soon. Something that he wouldn't like too much.

"Then…" The man said maliciously, it sent shudders all over Sena's body, but Sena refused to tremble. He fought as hard as he could. He had to.

It was Don or him, of course it should be him.

* * *

By the time Sena got back to the hotel everyone was, he acted as though everything was normal, and he didn't draw any big suspicion. Or so he thought.

Every time someone mentioned Don, Sena's fist clenched and shook like an earthquake. Hiruma took note of this, Monta was going to ask, but Musashi stopped him, Kurita didn't take too much of a notice, like almost everyone else. Akaba commented that Sena's rhythm was off, and Kotarou just said that Sena needed a smart sleep, Kakei looked at him worriedly, and Mizumatchi attempted to cheer him up with Chuubou, Agon raised his eyebrow, Shin assured Sena something about the training, and Riku knew more than Mamori.

During their afternoon practice, they did everything normally as though nothing was wrong, except the fact that Sena was running slower than usual.

"Sena, are you okay?" Shin asked, worried, this was the 21st time he tackled him and this was only 30 minuets into their mini-games. "Your game is completely off," he said, eyebrows furrowed.

"Oi! Fucking chibi!" Hiruma yelled and leaned down to where Sena was, "Take the rest of practice off," he commanded. Sena shook his head.

"Sorry. Don't worry, I'm fine." Sena smiled and stood up. Hiruma stared at him for a minute.

"Mess this up and I'm kicking you out for the rest of practice." He said and Sena nodded.

They ran the play just fine for the rest of practice. Everyone was dead-tired and ready to clean-up before eating, and then a small exercise before showering and sleeping. They all left the field, all except Sena, who was looking at the setting sun. Yamato came from behind him.

"Beautiful, huh?" he said and Sena nodded.

"After tomorrow, we're leaving," Sena said sadly and Yamato nodded.

"It's been one hell of a week," Yamato said. "Great idea for training, by the way," he said.

"Eh? But Hiruma-san said that you said that if would be good training…" Sena blinked before Yamato laughed and Sena sighed.

"I guess it's because Deimon's third year can't do extra-curricular activities," Sena said, "But… It's really cool." He said.

"C'mon, lets go eat something," Yamato suggested and Sena nodded, following the taller man.

When they were on the field, this was going to be revenge for the Youth-Cup. Or it could be a rematch. All of the players were on the field, and Don stared at Sena, wondering why the boy wouldn't look at him. More or less, he seemed shaken-up, and trembling. Clifford saw and took notice, and Hiruma just shot at him.

"Oi, Sena," Monta came up from behind him and patted Sena on the back, "Are you sure you're okay? You seem like you're going to throw-up," he said. Sena nodded and gave a small, nervous smile.

-

"_The deal is simple, I will attempt to shoot Don . However, if you die before that, I won't do it. Are you up for the challenge?" he asked. Sena froze._

_It's a life for a life, and Sena wasn't going to let Don go._

"_How…How do I know that you're not lying?" Sena tried._

"_I said no questions, but I'll answer this one. Notice, I didn't kill him and instead, I told you. And have I ever lied to you so far?" he asked and Sena nodded. What the man said was correct, he didn't._

_Sena bit his lips and nodded, wondering what happened between the two._

-

"No it's just that… This would probably be the last," Sena said and smiled melancholy looking off into the sky and Monta blinked, he didn't understand it.

'_What do you mean by the last?'_

They walked to their rightful position and played. It was an endless fun. _The last one._

It would be the last time he walked.

It would be the last time he ran.

He didn't want to waste it.

He loved the feeling of winning, getting stronger and everything. Going against Shin-san, Panther-san, Yamato-san and everyone else, it felt so amazing.

He loved American Football.

And he loved Don. He already chose which one he valued more. His reasons were carefully planned out as well.

Amefuto would continue without him, Sena was just a person that would be forgotten after awhile, he was sure.

No one would miss him. He was certain.

But it still hurt.

The fact that he would no longer be apart of this world. The pain that he wouldn't see Don or anyone else or be able to play in any games, at least he would watch over them.

He wanted to win one last time.

-

"Did I do something wrong?" Don asked Clifford and Panther.

"Not really, why?" Panther asked curiously, when Don explained what had happened and Sena avoiding him and such. Clifford just stared at him.

"You mean…" Clifford asked.

"To Sena. Did I do anything to him?" Don asked and Clifford blinked. _Did he seriously not know anything?_

"Well, there was the time when you tackled him so hard that he got 21 different bruises," Clifford said, giving exact amounts, "And then you said that Japan is trash," the list seemed never-ending.

"Yeah, but Sena forgave me," Don challenged and Panther nodded.

"Yeah," Clifford said and then he realized something, "Or… It could be that…" he said, completely serious.

"What!? What?" Don and Panther demanded.

"He could have a crush on you," Panther's expression dropped to defeat, Clifford didn't really want to believe it either.

Don grinned evilly.

"But it could be guilt," Clifford suggested and hoped that it was correct. He didn't want Sena to waste his heart on Don. "In other words, he could be planning something or someone is forcing him to do something," Clifford stated and Panther couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe someone got past Hiruma's defense," Panther said, face in complete mortification.

-Half-Time-

It was a tie, 14-14, two touchdowns and one kick per touchdown. In the locker rooms, everyone seemed desperate and yet seemed to love the feeling of playing against and with each other.

"Fucking shrimp!" Hiruma said seriously, Sena turned to him and Hiruma motioned for him to come near him. Sena blinked and went to the older man.

"What is it, Hiruma-san?" Sena asked and Hiruma stared at him.

"Do you have to die today?" he asked, his eyes trying desperate not to show anything, but it slipped and showed Sena sadness… and hope?

Sena's eyes widened and covered Hiruma's mouth, to Hiruma's surprise. "Don't… Please… Don't say that…" he said trembling.

Most of the Dream-Team members turned to see what the commotion was about, seeing Sena look so… sad.

"For the sake of them… Don't say anything…" he said, implying about everyone around them, "No one else knows… No one else should know… Please… I'll tell them myself…" Sena begged, "Don't… Don't ruin their moment…"

Hiruma blinked before sighing, "Fine, but if you don't, I'll do it myself," he growled and walked away. Sena fell onto the ground on his knees.

"Thank you," he whispered.

--

Japan won by a touchdown. 52-45. The exact same scored from the Japan vs America game all those years back, only it was switched.

Sena fell to his knees with a cry of victory; it was a close, fun battle. "I love American Football!" He screamed as loud as he could. Many of them stopped to look at him and then smiled. Sena looked so happy, happy but there was sadness cringing on to his eyes. Hiruma shot and kicked people, but he looked at Sena and then closed his eyes before turning his head elsewhere.

The two teams decided to spend the last days together. Starting with the end of the game, both teams had a restful shower and went out for dinner, the loser paying of course. Sena laughed and laughed and laughed, living life to what it's left. Only trying to keep the good memories.

"There is too many good things going on, something bad is going to happen soon…" Kid said, and smiled at Sena, who was laughing with mostly everyone else, attempting to get Shin to ignore his training schedule for just half a day and to do more the next day. Trying his best to get everyone else to laugh, it seemed perfect.

Little did Kid know, but he was correct. And he wished he wasn't.

It was in the middle of the party, the time where most would start dinking and get drunk. Don should've noticed when Sena wasn't eating or drinking at the party like everyone else, but he didn't. He was having a blast with Sena.

Especially when Sena whispered that something in his ear.

"…D…Don-san…" Sena said quietly and Don drunkenly turned over to his flushed friend. Don wasn't really drunk, but he did drink quite a bit. "I… love you…" Sena said quietly, (and by now, all of Dream-Team Japan is probably trying to figure out how to get rid of Don and make it look completely accidental…) and Don grinned.

_I win… Touchdown… _Don thought and leaned forward to whisper something in Sena's ear when the shot was heard.

"Remember our bargain," the tall and bulcky man said and Sena tensed, but nodded. He climbed off the stool he was on and smiled at his friend. "Don't worry, you get last words, so hurry it up," he said. "30 seconds to rethink your answer," he said, sympathy showing on the clear orbs.

Sena turned and did a dogeza not really to anyone, but to everyone, "Thank you very much for introducing American Football to me," he said, "It's nice to know that I could rest with happy thoughts," he said and when he picked his head off the ground, there were tears flowing slowly.

And for the first time in a long time, both teams were speechless and surprised, except maybe Hiruma. He just bit his lips and looked away.

"Why don't you just reconsider?" Hiruma asked, not even trying to smile.

"Because football will continue without me, along with lives… but… If the man killed Don-san, people would be after his life…" he said sadly, "And that would most likely cause more pain… and… It might cause more hurt…Besides, what good am I? Akaba-san and Yamato-san would probably get the Eyeshield 21 title that I took." He smiled and it felt like a stab, someone taking a dagger and stabbing them, but they can't die. They want to stop him, for the sake of themselves. Afterall, none of them got a chance to say the thing that Sena wanted the most.

Sena's brown eyes looked up to Panther. "Patrick…No… Panther… I guess you are the number one now… I… I'll watch!" he said, smiling. Panther froze and when he tried to say something...

"Ten, nine, eight…" the man said and cocking his gun. The teams were on the brick of tears, at least most of them.

_Seven_

Dream-Team came up with a silent plan to get the guy, but Sena's expression stopped them. Cold. The warm smile that looked so scared, as if to say something... but what?

_Six_

Don wondered if this is what Clifford meant. If this was what Sena was hiding. He wasn't even thinking this far either.

_five_

All for Don. Kobayakawa Sena, a.k.a. Eyeshield 21, will die to save an enemy. Did he even know who Don was? Just how worried was he?

_four_

"I love American Football." Sena stated.

_three_

"I love you too," Sena said to Don.

_Two_

"I-"

_One_

"For you I will." Sena said cutting everything and the silence was broken by a gunshot. A single gunshot that was heard and stung all the American Football players out there.

The shot that ended everything.

* * *

_You always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I wil_


End file.
